


初吻的味道（CP：模特）

by kaoki1103



Series: 模特 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103
Summary: 五三模特日的短篇。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Series: 模特 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732789
Kudos: 3





	初吻的味道（CP：模特）

有些時候，只是做了幾樣曾經做過的事，一旦開始有種似曾相似的感覺時，腦海裡便會開始浮現某些特定的回憶。

例如，光顧在街口不算熱門的小影院，或者是在拉麵館時，考慮著要不要多點個炸雞，即便自己早已經不太愛吃油炸類的食物。  
還有像現在這樣，騎著單車穿梭在街道間，中學時期騎單車上下學的記憶就這麼與眼前的景象重疊在一起，讓自己產生了穿越回過去的錯覺。

新社員培訓結束後，松本潤被調到九州的分公司支援。公司很親切的提供住處，不過距離上班地點還算有些距離，他必須走好一段路才能到車站轉電車通勤，最後選擇了單車來縮短通勤的時間。  
這裡與他在關東地區的老家有幾分相似，不會過於繁忙，但也不是很偏僻，是松本很能適應的步調。  
調來這裡將近一年，前幾日收到了可以回到總公司的通知，開心之虞還有些惋惜，他想，才剛融入了這裡的生活，沒想到這麼快就要回到繁忙的城市。

把機票收進皮夾內數著回到東京的日子，同時也因在另一夾層內逐漸退色的票根數著⋯⋯自那天開始的十年。

***

他有個從中學開始就認識的朋友，在他們市鎮那區的業餘少年棒球隊認識的，那人叫相葉雅紀。松本從小學就在那個棒球隊裡，而大他一歲的相葉是在他上中學時才加入的。  
教練也不知道怎麼搞的，讓他作為「前輩」來帶領新入隊的相葉融入環境，還不斷的對他說相葉是個很有潛力的小球員。

大部分家長讓孩子來加入這個隊伍，不過就是像參加課後社團的那種性質，大部分同儕都是玩玩就好，認真的小松本對這樣的氣氛有點不高興，雖然他並沒有要成為職業球員的生涯規劃，但他不喜歡像這樣半吊子做任何事的心態。特別在相葉加入之後，同隊們就像是被他帶頭一般，練習中嘻笑帶過的時候越來越多。  
那時年紀尚小的松本，情緒都寫在臉上，而相葉常在和他傳接球練習的時候笑著喊「小潤，放輕鬆點。」

在一次練習時，相葉的失誤讓松本來回撿了好幾次球，結束後松本的眉宇間染上了慍色，牽著單車要返家時，途中被相葉攔住。  
「對不起，小潤你別生氣，我請你吃冰好不好？」  
「⋯運動完吃冰對健康很不好。」  
「我該怎麼做才能讓你消氣⋯？」  
「那你倒立給我看好了。」  
「沒問題！」

相葉很快的蹲下身雙手撐地翻過身子，身體沒撐穩，一下就跌倒在地，過程快的讓松本來不及阻止相葉做出危險動作。  
「笨、我跟你開玩笑的你幹嘛要真的做？！」，松本慌亂的趕緊上前把躺倒在地上的相葉扶起身。  
「可是⋯」  
「你手指都受傷了，別揉了。」

第一次碰到松本這麼慌張的神情，一副要把責任攬到自己身上，相葉便急忙解釋手指是昨天和弟弟玩的時候扭到了。  
「你今天怎麼不請假！這樣的原因我也不會怪你啊⋯」  
「因為想和小潤一起投球啊⋯我們學校又不一樣，我只有來這裡才能看到你。」

這像是直球般的告白，本人卻看似不是他所想的意思，搞得松本一時間尷尬的說不出話來，「⋯起來吧，我載你回家。」  
「你沒生氣了？」  
「這種時候誰還會生氣啊⋯笨蛋。」  
相葉笑著跨上單車後座，雙手自然的搭上松本的肩頭，「麻煩你了。」

自此之後，他們倆在結束球隊練習後會一起回家。有時候是松本牽著單車，兩人一起步行、有的時候是他載著相葉，也有的時候反之讓相葉騎他的車載著他。雖然知道這樣其實蠻危險的，但他總是偷偷的藉此機會抓著相葉的衣服，故意將相葉的制服襯衫抓皺，讓自己像是在他身上留下什麼痕跡一樣。

到了相葉上高中後，就再也沒在球隊裡見到相葉。松本這時才感受到一年的年齡差，以及不同中學的兩人，彼此的距離居然能這麼輕易的變得如此遙遠，他暗自訂了個目標，乾脆就這像個鍥而不捨的笨蛋追上去不就行了，於是不顧家人的反對，去考了相葉就讀的高中。  
他以為他與相葉一起就讀一樣的學校後，能像之前在少年棒球隊一樣，天天見面、待在一起，而兩個年級不一樣同時也年輕氣盛的男孩，在新環境中很快的認識新朋友，相葉這一年已經習慣和同班同儕一起行動，而松本在班上也交了新朋友，兩人漸漸的變成只是在路上遇到時點個頭打招呼的關係。

某一日催眠的歷史課途中，坐在窗邊的松本望向校舍旁的操場，是相葉他們的班級正在上體育課，他們正在為不久後的體育祭練習接力，相葉看起來沒甚麼精神的站在場邊預備，接著與身旁的同學說沒幾句話就捂住胸口倒下了。松本嚇得猛然站起身，不顧講台上的老師正在上課就衝下樓。  
下樓後他沒辦法靠近被團團圍住的相葉，接著他看到急救車來到學校將相葉接走，他愣在原地無所適從，心跳跳得比任何時候都還快，害怕就此見不到相葉。完全沒心把接下來的課程上完，從相葉的班導師那得知被送往哪間醫院後，這是松本第一次翹課，他不顧接下來還有幾堂課程，就奔去相葉所在的醫院。  
在病床上的相葉望向門前喘著氣一副趕著路過來的松本，「小潤？」  
和站在一旁的母親解釋是同校的學弟後，母親便和松本打招呼並解釋了相葉的情況，是他的老毛病了，只是希望松本也能幫忙多留意相葉。

「雅紀常這樣勉強自己，所以希望松本君也能多勸勸他喔。」  
「嗯，我會的。」

相葉的母親說完就離開病房，松本站在床邊一時間甚麼也說不出來，剛剛一路上都在想，如果那就是他和相葉的最後一面，後悔的感覺會佔據他心裡多大的面積，他會後悔自己都上了一樣的學校為什麼卻不主動多找對方，為什麼不主動點給彼此更多相處的時間。  
但見到相葉平安無事後，堆積在內心想說的話全都卡在喉間，一句都說不出來，他正愣在原地的時候，相葉隨便找了話題開口，「你翹課了嗎？」  
松本這才意識到自己剛剛是多麼的義無反顧。  
「小潤你不用擔心，這沒甚麼⋯」  
「我怎麼可能不擔心！？我親眼看見你倒下、我怎麼可能⋯」，一時語塞，松本不知是想對相葉還是想對自己嘆了口氣，坐上床邊的椅子。  
「謝謝你⋯等我好了，再一起出去玩吧？」  
「⋯好。」

相葉住院的時間沒那麼短，松本幾乎天天往醫院跑，有一日拿了和同班一起買的電影優待卷，說離相葉出院的時間已經很接近了，之後找一天在期限內把優待卷用完，相葉高興的答應了，那幾天他時不時都在想著相葉的出院日怎麼還沒到。

到了約定的那天，他們去那家不算熱門的影院，原來之所以不熱門，院內放映的電影不是甚麼很大眾口味的商業電影，大部分都是些小品電影。松本一臉窘迫的思考著如果相葉不喜歡要不要換個行程去別的地方，結果相葉抽起松本拿在手上的優待卷，到櫃檯前隨意選了部片劃位。  
相葉也不知道是在電影中的甚麼時間靠著松本睡著的，直到松本忍不住因為投入投影布幕上劇情中，吸了吸鼻頭，相葉伸了手把他臉頰上淚珠抹去，當屏幕上開始滑出製作人員名單時，松本的眼角已經因為落淚而染上紅暈。  
「我請你吃冰吧，別難過了。」  
「怎麼好像聽你說過一樣的話⋯」

沒有拒絕相葉的好意，松本靠在河堤邊的欄杆上拿著從超商買的冰淇淋有一口沒一口地吃著，然而請客的人吃的比被請的人還香，吃的喜孜孜的樣子問松本剛剛電影都演了些甚麼。  
「還敢問，你根本全都睡著了吧。」  
「可是看小潤哭得很傷心的樣子，才知道原來這麼精彩⋯」  
「別提了，丟臉死了。」

雖然祭典已經過了一段時間，但街道、河堤上布置的燈飾還沒撤除，在夜裡把他們倆人的臉頰照得黃澄澄的，等松本回過神來，唇邊香草奶油的味道更濃厚，但別於冰淇淋的冰涼，是微溫的觸感，鼻息間還混了點因炎熱天氣而滲透出來的汗水味。

貼著他的相葉漸漸拉開距離，「對不起⋯明明跟你出來玩卻睡著了，因為我一直很期待這天，昨天幾乎睡不著覺⋯」

那是他記憶中，初吻的味道。  
他瞞著相葉把那天的電影票根，當作寶物一般的保存下來，紀念著對他來說重要的一天。

***

九州分公司的人給他辦了個歡送會，松本覺得又不是離職推拒著說不用這麼麻煩，但抵不過熱情的同事們，把自己喝得滿臉通紅，回到已經收拾得差不多的住處，草草打理過後倒頭就睡。  
他再度回到東京，趁還沒到上工的日子，花了兩天的時間把行囊安頓好，這樣他還能多兩天可以休息。把住處整理過後，松本外出去用餐，直到結帳時，他才發現那張本該好好地夾著票根的位置空蕩蕩的，他把每個夾層看過一遍，仍舊沒有找到他想找的東西。  
回到住處翻箱倒櫃，把原先整理好的環境弄得比剛開始整理前還亂上好幾倍，但他怎麼樣都找不到那張退色泛黃的票根，相葉唯一留下給他可以紀念的東西，就這樣消失的無影無蹤。

他想這也許是遲來的懲罰，懲罰他過得太過安逸，而那人卻只能痛苦的承受著痛楚。

***

自那天一起看完電影後，他與相葉心照不宣的，誰也沒明說，但兩人還是喜歡去光顧那家影院，相葉已經不再放映沒多久就入睡，他們時不時在昏暗的影廳內，趁著沒有任何人會看著他們的時候，勾上彼此的手指，最後偷偷的十指交扣，搓揉著從前練習投球時在指節旁留下的薄繭。  
松本在學校加入了關於電影研究的社團，對於電影拍攝等漸漸產生很大的興趣。某次與相葉一起看的電影，場景是夕陽下的某個港邊，令松本憧憬不已，他很想去實地看看來做為社團的研究紀錄，地點距離他們搭電車約兩個小時的車程，不算太遠。相葉聽聞後，就提出了一起逛逛的邀約。

提早幾分鐘到達約定地點的松本，數著時間，他知道相葉就算遲到一點但絕對不會爽約，接著令他意外的是，相葉居然牽著一個小孩來跟他赴約。  
「對不起、今天我爸媽都不在我得看著裕介⋯放心、裕介很乖的！我會好好帶著他不會給小潤添麻煩的！」  
「⋯還是先別去了？」  
「不行，答應好的事要做到才行，走吧！」  
被兩個長的相像但一大一小的兄弟盯著，松本也沒推拒，走去替三個人買車票，相葉的弟弟裕介還很有禮貌地對他說「謝謝潤哥哥」，他打趣的對相葉開玩笑弟弟都比哥哥還有禮貌。

上車後，他們的車廂只剩一個座位，他們讓年幼的裕介坐下來，而兩人就拉著拉環搖搖晃晃，等待著任何一個下車的乘客讓出座位。  
車程只有兩個小時而已，他們不知道這兩個小時間，卻發生了讓他們意想不到的憾事。

松本睜開雙眼，眼前是幾乎顛倒的車廂，傾倒的乘客們，有的身上因撞擊刺入了他不知道是甚麼的尖銳物流出了泊泊鮮血，相葉被他壓在身下似乎沒事的樣子，他勉強的想撐起身，卻發覺自己的背部疼的讓他無法移動半吋，他試圖抬起頭想尋找裕介的身影，卻怎麼樣都找不到。他撐不住沉重的眼皮，再度閉上雙眼。  
等到松本釐清事情的來龍去脈時，他已經在醫院，背上的傷口也被處裡的恰當。那班列車經過平交道時，過勞的貨車司機並沒有在警示響起時減速煞車，失速的直直撞向他們所在的車廂，他們的位置不是衝擊點最嚴重的位置，事故發生時他下意識的護住相葉，而相葉來不及抓住年幼的裕介，裕介經不住衝擊飛離了座位，重擊後不治。  
事故的新聞一瞬間將所有媒體版面奪走，身在事故其中的松本不在乎新聞上把事故分析的如何天花亂墜，受傷之後他沒有見過相葉，只能透過姐姐的說法知道關於相葉家的事。

相葉來看過他一次，他們家剛把裕介的後事處理完畢，相葉的臉色差到他找不出任何準確的詞彙來形容，受傷的松本附上相葉的手。  
「如果我那天不要硬帶著裕介就不會⋯」  
「雅紀，這不是你的錯、絕對不是⋯」，握住相葉顫抖的手，松本只能不斷說著重複的話，說給相葉聽，也像是在說給自己聽。  
相葉的眼角紅的像是隨時要落下淚水，但他已經疼的哭不出來，「小潤，對不起。」

松本望著那雙佈滿自責與悲傷的雙眼，他知道自己替喜歡的人擋下了大部分的傷害，卻怎麼樣也無法替他消化掉那些看不見的痛。

回到學校後，他得知相葉他們一家準備搬離這裡，搬離這個傷心地。膽小的他不敢去找相葉問接下來會到哪個地方，就害怕相葉露出任何一絲為難。

發生了這樣轟鳴動地的事故，帶走了相葉的弟弟，而他的初戀則是無聲無息的結束了。

***

決定回老家一趟的松本，突然出現在爸媽面前，讓他們嚇的不輕。他只說好不容易從九州回來，要來看一下才行。  
「家裡的單車還可以騎嗎？」  
「可以是可以，潤你這是要去哪？」  
「附近而已，去去就回。」

踏著踏板騎到商店街買了束花，接著騎到墓園，他知道相葉一家就算搬離了，每年還是會回到這掃墓，而松本一次都不敢趁那時與相葉碰面，甚至認為自己跑到這來見相葉，對逝者來說是多麼自私的行為，他只能像是膽小的逃犯一般，上了大學一溜煙的逃進了都市裡。  
在神社那取了水後，找到了相葉家的墓，相葉雅紀的弟弟裕介的名字豎立在其中。用清水將墓石澆濕並獻花，雙手合十。  
也許裕介會怪他，怪他在那天約了相葉出來，讓他們三人捲入了事故當中。之前膽小的他不知道該如何面對這一切，但如果裕介真的怪罪於他，現在的他不想逃避，只能祈求，祈求著原諒，卑微的請求讓他可以見相葉一面。

回到至始至終繁忙的都內，也就回到工作中，調回總公司後松本能這樣將所有悲傷的情緒給麻木並無視，某日加班後的夜晚迷迷糊糊的投入了夢境，他夢見和相葉一起在原本約定好要去的港邊，背著夕陽的相葉對他笑了，但視線卻模糊的無法將相葉的身影看清。  
次日他打算下班後前往那個地方，曾經打算去的港邊，即便是曾經想去的地方，然而松本這十年間一次也沒去過，明明從未前往，卻總有觸景傷情的預感。因為到了那裡，他沒有自信自己能夠毫無波動的離開。

到了目的地，松本很意外這裡跟他記憶中的電影場景幾乎沒有什麼差異，夕陽投來的光線投射在腳邊，波光粼粼的海水折射光令他一時睜不開眼。  
坐上一旁供人休息的長椅，拿出了從超商買的香草冰淇淋，松本已經很久不吃這樣的東西了，嘗了一口覺得味道跟以前比起來有些不同。

怎麼會有點鹹呢⋯⋯  
松本使勁的想嚐出記憶中初戀的味道，當他淚水爬滿了臉頰時，有道熟悉的啞音從身旁響起。  
「小潤⋯？」

松本聞聲轉過頭來，記憶中的少年與眼前的男人長相開始重疊，而止不住的淚水讓他怎麼樣也看不清楚。  
他們分開太久，久的連自己都忘了曾經是怎麼呼喚他的名字，遲遲無法開口，只能任憑豆大的淚珠從眼眶不斷滑出。

他想，他這是已經受到原諒了對吧。

(完)

20200505 Kanki

＿＿＿＿


End file.
